


The Game Continues

by spideyguts



Series: Detective! MM AU [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Again consent is not asked or verbalized, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Jumin Han rights, Criminal AU, Criminal!Zen, Detective AU, Detective!Jumin Han, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Violence, not safe or sane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyguts/pseuds/spideyguts
Summary: It had been 2 weeks. Two, achingly long weeks since Jumin’s encounter with the notorious criminal. No matter what he did, his thoughts seem to be scrambled and occupied with images of the white haired male.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Series: Detective! MM AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724197
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	The Game Continues

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!! this is a continuation of my other work, although this can be read as a stand alone. i’m sorry it took so long, for some reason this was literally so hard to write hng (also srry for typos am gay and overly caffeinated)

It had been 2 weeks. Two, achingly long weeks since Jumin’s encounter with the notorious criminal. No matter what he did, his thoughts seem to be scrambled and occupied with images of the white haired male. While working on a B&E case earlier that week, he had stumbled and fallen over during his chase. Luckily Jaehee had cuffed the perp while he gathered himself. 

Jaehee’s huff of “Get yourself together Detective.” didn’t help settle his nerves. That bastard was the reason why he was so shaken he couldn’t focus on his job. It was unlike him, and his coworkers at the station started to pick up on his nerves.

While brewing coffee Seven had popped up behind him to ask him for a cup and Jumin was so startled he broke the mug in his hand, whipping around to hit Seven promptly. Luckily the redhead swerved left and steered clear of a blow to the head, and laughed it off. 

“Geez Han, I know I’m handsome and all but no need to be so startled!” Jumin gave a fake huff of amusement, hands shaking as he cleaned up the glass spilt over the counter and floor. 

Yoosung had also taken notice to Jumin’s odd behavior, and bugged him every chance he got about it. When Jumin was filing away documents about a small robbery case the blonde leaned against the cabinet and started, 

“Jumin- You haven’t been yourself lately. Ever since we let you go on that Zen case by yourself you’ve been acting different.” He looked up to the older male expectantly. 

“Differently?” Jumin quirked an eyebrow as he shut the cabinet door with quite some force. 

“Y-yeah.” The younger stuttered, “You’ve just seemed shaken up- messing up on jobs you’d usually find easy, actually laughing at Seven’s jokes, being so lost in thought that you look like you’re not ecen paying attention!” 

A hand waved in front of his face and Yoosung’s face came back into focus.

“I appreciate your concern, Yoosung. But frankly it’s none of your buisness. I am fine. My work isn’t being effected. Now if you wouldn’t mind, get back to work.” Yoosung sighed as Jumin walked away. 

-

“V, I’m fine.” Jumin was called into his superior officers office. Apparenty V had taken note of his behavior as well.

“On your latest report there are typos everywhere and you forgot to write the arrest time. If Jaehee wouldn’t of remembered and taken over this case would’ve been trashed.” V crossed his hands together and leaned on his elbows, looking at Jumin intently. 

He shifted in his seat, with V’s eyes boring into him it was hard to keep up his façade. What was he supposed to tell him though? He had been unprofessional and fucked the biggest criminal in the city? On top of that he let go? And he wanted to feel those lips on his again, his hand wrapped around his cock and his eyes-

“Han. Are you even here right now?” Jumin coughed, nodding an apology. 

“Sir, I just have a lot on my mind is all. I’m fine to work-“ V cut him off with a wave of his hand. 

“Jumin I don’t need excuses. I’m giving you a week’s leave to get your shit together. Don’t argue me on this or I will make it two. Jaehee will work with Yoosung in your time off. Now gather your things. You’re dismissed.”

Jumin stood and left without looking back at his superior officer. Anger and guilt festering in his chest, threatning to pour out of his mouth if he stood in the station for one more minute. 

-

Rain pattered against Jumin’s apartment windows. The lights were dim as he poured himself a glass of whiskey in his kitchen. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his sleeves were rolled to his elbows. His hair was uncharacteristically askew from running his hands anxiously through it, and his phone was in his free hand.

He took a sip of the liquid heat and processed the text on screen. 

“Let the game of Cat and Mouse continue, Detective. - Z” 

No further texts sent, and Jumin found himself staring at the text often, thumbs struggling not to text yet another response. He longed to see the other man, but realistically he knew nothing good could come from it. Nothing good can come from Zen. Nothing. 

At least that’s what Jumin kept repeating to himself.

Knocking him from his veil of thoughts was a crash in his bedroom, and instinctually he pulled his gun from its holster upon his thigh. He felt his heartbeat accelerate in his chest as he carefully tip toed towards his room, hearing the wind and rain entering his bedroom window sill. 

With a shaky hand he pushed open his cracked door, gun immediately pointed to the window. Before he got the chance to survey the rest of the room his vision blurred, and his head whipped to the cause. A blunt object was hit to his temple by a figure, none other than Zen himself. Jumin dropped his gun and reached out for the man, blood flowing from the wound on his head. 

He gripped the mans coat, and landed a punch to his jaw. He heard a throaty laugh leave the other, as he spit out blood onto his floor. Jumin swallowed thickly as Zen backed him up, and part of Jumin knew he was allowing this. He wanted him. Whether it was the rush if finally doing something wrong, or disobeying his father, or just the rush of Zen, it made adrenaline flow through his veins.

“Detective, that was quite an impressive blow.” Zen smirked, illuminated by the moon light flowing into the room. He was soaked, blood running out of his mouth as he spoke.

“You’re a hard man to find, Han.” Jumin snorted and Zen twisted his arm around, pushing him onto the bed stomach first. His legs on either side of the detective, effectively trapping him with the majority of his body weight. Jumin grunted as his arm was twisted behind his back. 

“I could say the same about you, Zen.” He growled, squirming in the other’s grasp.

His cock was starting to harden, fear and arousal mixing in his bloodstream. He wondered if Zen could feel the tremor in his body, racking through him as the other’s breath ghosted at his ear.

“Did you miss me, Detective? Did you miss me like how I missed you?” Zen’s hard cock pressed into the dip of his back and Jumin couldn’t help but moan. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind he should fight back, arrest the man right there and then, but his desires were holding him from doing so. This internal battle caused him to lose focus as his head was shoved further into the sheets as thunder cackled outside his apartment. 

“Cat got your tongue huh? Well good thing I have another use for that filthy fucking mouth of yours.” Zen then turned him around, standing up and bringing Jumin to his knees on the ground. Jumin looked up at the man with a mix of disgust and arousal, eyes hooded lazily in lust. He licked his lips as his eyes traced Zen’s hands unbuckling his belt and zipper, freeing his cock. 

He was thick and Jumin was able to take a good look at his cock as opposed to their last time. Jumin felt his own cock twitch at the thought of it being inside him, filling him to the brim and cumming inside of him over and over again. 

He felt fingers roughly tugs at his hair, bringing his cheek to rub against the criminals cock, precum smearing against the detective’s face. 

“You’re gonna take my cock like a good fucktoy, Detective.” Before Jumin could utter a response Zen’s cock was in his mouth, and Jumin’s eyes fluttered shut. He licked his way around the criminals cock, sucking hard, making Zen’s hip twitch. Jumin’s hands found their way to the others hips, finger nails digging into the barely exposed skin. 

“You look so good like this, Detective. Face bloody while I fuck that throat of yours.” Jumin moaned around his cock, using his free hand to palm at his own erection, which was bordering on painful trapped in his slacks. The pain of the blunt wound on his head was being overrided with pleasure as Zen’s fingers scraped against his scalp, effectively fucking Jumin’s throat with earnest now. Saliva pooled down Jumin’s chin and god- he couldn’t fucking breathe- as his throat tightened around the other’s cock. 

Zen twitched in his mouth, grunts and moans falling freely as he used the man underneath him. His skin was hot and his hips ached with the assualt they were giving, the sounds of Jumin’s throat gagging on his cock and his own moans filling his ears were only spurring him on further. 

“I just know that- I just know that you’ve been thinking of me. How I used you at the club. You were foolish if you’d think you wouldn’t see me again, even more so if you thought it would be in a cell.” He harshly pulled Jumin off his cock with a lewd pop, and the older male coughed as he was dragged back onto the bed, legs spread so Zen could fit between them. 

“Does the infamous Detective want my cock?” He asked teasingly, biting down hard on Jumin’s adams apple, earning a strangled moan from the man. He was an absolute mess, sweat and spit mingling on his skin. Legs spread, and his cock throbbing and aching in between his legs.

“Fuck you.” Jumin spit, using his hands to tug at Zen’s hair. Immediately he was met with a hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air flow. His hips bucked up as Zen used his free hand to pull down his slacks. 

“Wrong answer Detective. But will do.” Zen stroked his cock as his hand increased the pressure on his throat. Jumin couldn’t help but realise the needy moan bubbling in his throat, accentuated by another crack of thunder outside. His now bare legs wrapped around Zen’s back, pulling him flush against the detective. 

“Fuck.” Zen whispered, bringing Jumin’s lips to his. Teeth cracked against eachother and tongues clashed, and Jumin couldn’t help but whine at the feeling. Zen bit at his bottom lip, tugging until the heady taste of metal filled their mouths. 

Zen kept stroking Jumin’s cock, his own grinding down against his hip, seeking or pleasure from the man beneath him. Jumin thought he looked ethereal, although the dark bedroom only being illuminated by the city lights outside, from what Jumin could make out made his eyes flutter shut and turn his head so he wouldn’t explode right then and there. Zen’s hand was suddenly gone, leaving Jumin whining and grinding into the air to seek the hazy pleasure.

“Shh. Stay still.” Zen proceeded to pull out a package and a small bottle from his jacket pocket, tearing the condom open with his teeth. Jumin sneered and leaned up to take it from him, rolling it onto the man’s cock with relative ease, earning a satisfied groan from above him. Zen’s smirk should’ve been illegal in itself, as he lathered his fingers in lube before lining them up with Jumin’s entrance. 

A finger roughly found its way inside of him, and Jumin couldn’t help but fuck back against it, needing more. He wasn’t scared to vocalize his need either. 

“More- you piece of shit- fuck me like you mean it.” Jumin grit his teeth and bertie he knew it he was being pushed back down, Zen adding another finger into him and curling them just right. The detective moaned and the criminal above him had the audacity to chuckle, teeth grazing Jumin’s neck like a predator to its prey. 

Jumin’s hips stuttered as Zen removed his fingers from his hole, but he quickly came to his senses as he felt the others cock run against him teasingly. 

“Beg Detective. Beg for me to fuck you.” Zen whispered against his lips, hushed and more intimate than Jumin thought possible for the situation at hand. 

“You wish.” Jumin bit down hard on Zens lip, and the other growled. 

“I’ll leave. I’ll leave you here, open for me, leaving you to think about my cock filling you up and destroying you until you can’t fucking think, Mr. Detective.” Jumin whimpered and he knew the sadistic son of a bitch probably would leave, even if it cost him not getting laid, for the sake of dramatics. 

“Fuck me. Fuck me, God- Zen-“ Jumin whined, trying to fuck himself down onto the criminals cock. Zen couldn’t help the way his cock twitched at Jumin’s words, and without another word he bottomed out into the other man, not bothering to be gentle. 

Jumin let out a loud, strangled moan, hands gripping wildly at Zen’s neck to try and ground himself as pain and pleasure mixed throughout his body. Zen groaned as he tightened around him, burying his face into the others neck as he started a slow but steady rhythm. Jumin couldn’t help the noises that escaped him, his body betraying him in every sense as his brain melted as he was fucked into an incoherent mess. 

This is what Jumin had been yearning for anyways, this is what had him losing concentration on the field- what had him sent home from work by V. He was going to enjoy it, despite every nerve in his body telling him otherwise. 

With every thrust his cock was pushed against his stomach, Zen’s hips meeting his in a frenzy. Thunder cracked outside and the only sounds flowing throughout the room were skin on skin and their lewd moans mixing together. Jumin’s nails dig into Zen’s neck, bringing him into a heated kiss, swallowing the others moans. 

His entire body felt like it was on fire as his prostate was abused, precum bubbling from the tip of his cock as he started to near his peak. It was too much, Zen was just so thick inside of him, hitting his sweet spot with ease. He reached down to touch himself, to chase the release he so desperately craved, but a hand stopped him before he could. 

“You’re going to cum from my cock only, Detective-“ Zen grunted, pinning his wrists above his head, the rhythm of his own hips faltering as he was almost at his limit too. Jumin couldn’t help but whine low, body tensing around Zen’s cock as he came, white hot pleasure blurring his vision. Zen’s eyes threatened to close as he saw the other come beneath him, Jumin’s release shinning against his stomach, head thrown back as he continued to assualt his prostate without remorse.

“Cum inside- cum inside me. Zen-“ Zen moaned at the words flowing out of the fucked out man beneath him, hurridly pulling out to dispose of the condom and pushing back into the other. 

Jumin groaned as another orgasm wrecked his body, cock twitching in a futile attempt to keep up. 

“Fuck- fuck, Jumin!” Zen gritted his teeth, bottoming out into the detective as he painted his insides with his release, causing the other to moan at the feeling of being so full. 

Their pants filled the room as the rain outside eased up, only small patters making their way outside the window. Zen pulled out slowly, watching his cum drip out of the other with a sense of possessiveness. 

Unexpectedly, Jumin was pulled into another kiss, languid and slow, unlike their previous actions. He brought his hands up to cup the others face, sore wrists be damned. Their kiss was quickly interrupted as something joined them on the bed, startling the criminal on top of him. 

“You have a fucking cat?!” He clung to Jumin as Elizabeth the 3rd meowed, finding a place to lay down on Jumin’s pillow. Jumin couldn’t help but laugh as this big, bad criminal clung to him with geniune fear over such a small creature.

Zen’s eyebrows narrowed and he smacked the other, “I’m allergic asshole.” He pouted and Jumin would never admit it was a cute sight to behold.

“Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd. No need to be so dramatic.” Zen sneezed and Jumin pushed him off the bed, rolling off himself to take a shower. 

Zen sat there stunned, suprised the other made no move to handcuff him. Jumin just smiled from the bathroom door and waved his hand dismissively. 

“Coming?” Zen swallowed and got up, making an angry face at Elizabeth the 3rd. 

“Anything to get away from that demon.” Jumin couldn’t help but laugh as he started a hot shower for the both of them, getting out the peroxide from his cabinet to clean his wound.

This was crazy, and most definitely illegal and a violation of his detective status. But if Jumin was being serious, he didn’t know if he quite cared anymore. The way Zen held him and treated him made him feel different than anyone else has ever made him feel. He treated him normally, and didn’t fear him. 

Plus V did give him time off, which gives him plenty of time to sort this mess out. 

At least that’s what he tells himself as Zen’s knees hit the floor of his shower and his head falls back to hit the tiles with a thud. 

Coherent thinking could wait until a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!! <3


End file.
